vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Unknown.System
Great job! I totally love your contribution here in this wiki :) It's so neat and informative! Thank you! And yeah, the "notable" pages need to be cleaned up, and moving some of that long song descriptions to an individual pages will help a lot. Esperancia 02:07, August 12, 2011 (UTC) About album template I don't quite understand about your comment @_@ What will be three at once? Maybe you can re-explain it? Using Indonesian also fine (gue juga orang indo lah haha) Esperancia 14:29, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh I see. I left the romaji one; only think of the Jap characters and Eng translations =.=a Btw, I've created a forum page for this album template discussions, since, you know, it's kinda tiring to jump pages just to find the discussion lol. Here it is. PS: Do you have a nickname I should call you? It can't always be "Unknown-san" can it? XD And yes I do agree, using English is more... err, global-ish. Somehow. Lol. Esperancia 14:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Of course I don't mind. I've already finalized the template here in NND wiki, with example of usage in Valshe's page. You can edit it for this wiki. Esperancia 03:04, September 22, 2011 (UTC) : Hey, I like it! Good job! Lol, the one I created in NND wiki was so simple and just a reference. That one you made is better. I have a few question, though xD But I do think it's good enough. : Do you plan to use that template for each album pages? If so, then will you also include something like album description? Because that template originally created for "embedded-purpose" only, like in producers page, so it didn't include any space for album description. Or maybe you plan to have the description below the template? Esperancia 03:37, September 22, 2011 (UTC) : Oops. Forgot about the sandbox thing. Yes, you're doing it right. I made a sandbox page for myself in my userpage though, but using the public sandbox is allright too :) Esperancia 03:38, September 22, 2011 (UTC) : To be frank, as I said before, it's already good :) But we'd need to put the album description right. I think it's suitable to be put above the template. Now you'll only need to finalize it and put the template in "Template:Infobox album". : About the notable pages, yeah, I heard that Angel-san is going to remove them in 2012. But it doesn't stop me completing the already started work :) You can help by doing exactly what I do: create a song icon (100x100px) featuring the vocaloid's avatar in the original PV, and fill the song template. I've made a complete description in the template page. Esperancia 01:27, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry; I'll help you on the template. If you're not sure about something--parameters, placement, styles... just tell me (and maybe other people too XD) and I'll come around! Well... the page title "notable" is kept unchanged by me, since the songs, they really ARE notable. And yes, for me, notable = having a lot of views on the original upload. I don't know for the others here in this wiki though. People has put some songs in the page; and not all of them is notable enough for me. Since I'm strictly categorizing "notable" for a lot of views, I may have to remove them in the future. The indicator (views) are roughly more than 100.000 views for Japanese vocaloids, but it really depends on the overall Vocaloid's popularity. As for the maximum number of songs in the page ("million" section excluded), I think about 20-30. It's tentative. For now, I'm concentrating on the "million" notable songs (have exceed 1 million views on NND) since Hatsune Miku Jap wiki has the up-to-date list of it. And yes again; I only sampled the songs originally uploaded on NND. Youtube are just reprints (well, this is not the case if the songs are originally uploaded in Youtube.) And million views are clear enough, no? Um, but which one do you meant by "THIS fandom"? The worldwide fandom? Youtube? Esperancia 11:36, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, the 100.000 views rule is kinda... off with the very popular Vocaloids. It really is relative to the average total views of the Vocaloid's original songs. So for Miku/Rin/Len for example... it can even be 500.000+. Haha, to finalize the template (ready to use for other pages) you'd need to make its template page right? We'll put it in the "Template:Infobox album" for now. And I've make the color for VY1, you just need to type "vy1" in the background-color parameter. Esperancia 02:12, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Waa I'm really sorry about the tracks. I've fixed it now. xD Actually, the amount of tracks I prepared in the template is limited, but now I've expanded it until 24. If there's any album having more than 24 tracks, you can always contact me :) Lol, I've never even open nicozon. I search it manually @_@ that's why I'm taking such a long time :p Esperancia 05:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Producer template - minor issue I do a majority of my edits with Monobook so when I see the Producer template on that skin, it appears as it should and the parameters that are not used, don't show the title. This is different with Oasis (as I just now discovered) it shows titles even when the parameters are not used. I will be asking for help to fix this, or probably do it over if it can't be resolved. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Alright a Media code fixed the problem, and parameters that are not used are hidden for Oasis. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:57, September 18, 2011 (UTC) （бεб）P Can you add this producer? I have no idea how to do this (seriously stupid, ain't I?) BTW, you're from Indonesia huh? Glad to find someone nearby. BackUp:YumiNakamine 12:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC)BackUp:YumiNakamine Thank you!!! (Yes I am from Malaysia. I wrote it on my user page.) So, if I ever need a producer to be added, I'll see you, okay? ^_^ Nya~ I'm thinking that GuitarHeroPianoZero can make a good producer. Here's the link Notable songs template Done with VY2 color. You can fill it with "vy2". Anywho, the page hasn't been created yet, so you have to do it from scratch. Just click the red link in the "Song nav box". Esperancia 12:55, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Qiara-san, does "Brilliant Diamond" really feature Piko and VY2? Isn't it only Kaito, Len, Gakupo, and Kiyoteru? Esperancia 04:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Done. Fill with "iroha". Esperancia 09:46, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Producer page Yes, that was my proposed Producer layout. But about the "Discography" section, I think we can just link it to the individual album page. The notable works are essential, though. It'll be good if you generalized the Producer page layout like that, moreover for the popular Producers first. Esperancia 16:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Duet section First of all, I'm sorry for rearranging Kaito song page, I'll surely be putting back songs I temporary removed after I sort them :) About the duet section: *I'm planning on making headers for each duet partner. So like "Kaito and Meiko duets", "Miku and Luka duets", so on. *Yes, the video view rule is still applied. It's just, we're not working on a fixed minimal views. They are now relative to the most view the duet partner can get in their most popular (most viewed) duet song. So, for example, if Kaito and Meiko have duet songs with the most popular one having 150.000 views, then we're going to put songs with about 150.000 to 75.000 views. It also depends on the amount of the duet songs. If for example between that view range there are 10 duet songs of Kaito and Meiko, then we'll be taking only 6 starting from the most popular one. *That 6 I mentioned is roughly the maximum amount of duet songs to be featured per duet partner. So we'd have to choose the 6 most popular duet songs for each duet partner, no matter the video views. But do you think 6 is too many? Or too small? *For a duet partner with known duet songs less than 6, it is okay. Esperancia 15:11, October 14, 2011 (UTC) OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OK. I under stand now. Thanks :D Ummmmmmm Another thing with the Rin songs, I think that Dreaming Leaf is considered a original Rin song, despite the fact that Miku's came out first. Kind of like Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder, where Rin's came first, but then Len's version came out, and was considerd an priginal Len song? I may be wrong on this, but still. Statistics No, it's okay. About the statistics, I search them myself. Using (of course) NND search engine. If you want to add them to the other notable pages, it's ok. But if you want me to, I can do it. Oh, and about the duet section... (I keep forgotting to reply it) I think 6 is good enough. More than that, we can always create a dedicated page. And I think not many duet pairing have duet songs exceeding 6; many of them are not popular enough. And since we're busy with our own editing projects, I think I'm going to be the one taking care of the collaborative pages. Since you're done so much in a little time, it's awesome! Esperancia 00:42, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I interpret this ->''' I think 6 is a bit too much.' as in it results in a crowded page, when in reality almost no duet pairing could get the amount of 6 duet songs. And that is what you were telling me, 6 is too much for the song amount. Lol, sorry again xD Ok, I'll reduced it. But if it does exceed 6, then 6 is the limit. (That '100' amount. Is it true? Well, it'll be relative then xD) Then again, I'm going to be the one editing the pages. Since I'm kinda.. you know... gabut (gaji buta? what's it in english? lol) by only editing Miku's notapage lol. Esperancia 03:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Producer's Avatar Ok. So you already seen me add some producer pages blablablabla.... yet I have a question about the template: The avatar of producer, how DO YOU know? I'm still a newb when it comes to this type of stuff. Oh before I forgot. Does this mean that the YT avatar counts? BackUp:YumiNakamine V3 Demo's Should we just put the songs featuring - insert vocaloid name here :) - of the V3 Vocaloids now? I'm afraid we might get confuse of the demo's if we leave them too long. (I'm trying to find Lola's demo actually). YumiNakamine 1 year difference. LOL. From the YT says, they are available on the official website (THEY say la...) sorry, I have a Chinese slang accent. YumiNakamine Is the Group template done? Hello girl! I want to know if the template for the groups it's done. o,o Adept-eX 20:52, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Where to get the modules' names The page that I used as source when I submitted the Modules is the Project Diva Wiki. I hope this tip can help you ;P Bye~ Adept-eX 06:13, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Don't fully know who is doing the P's pages... Just noticed a phrase on Circus-P's page stating he has raw talent in Vocaloid. Now I'm NOT going to say yeah and nay on that remark, but we mustn't use phrases like that on the P#s pages. I haven't seen that phrasing before, so I'm just leaving a note here just to explain its removal. I saw you worked with the P pages so I'd thought I'd let you know firstly and foremost. The thing is we can't really use terms that look like we're playing favourism. Its our "neutral" stance here, we can't call anyone "crap" but we can't praise them either. I can say thankfully we can state things like estabished titles (i.e. most well know producer) as these are easily proven, but things making comments on their talents and skills are the thing we need to be sharp with. The reason being is what we consider "good" might not be to another. I.E. "The World is Mine" divides opinions amongst veteran fans as it is. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 17:39, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah! I had (and I still have) that kind of problem with the derivative works too. The important is keep a neutral stance due our informative role. I can help you doing a cleaning of the partial statements and asseverations. ;P Adept-eX 18:28, November 30, 2011 (UTC) My basic layout is usually: "(P name) also known as (Nico account name) is a producer known for making (genre) songs, using (Vocaloid used the most). His most notable work would be (work with the most view count)" The second paragraph is for mini infos such as if she/he has a series like Akuno-P, or if that P name has a meaning. Basically, I'm just copying Hatsune Miku wiki's style. But, I think it's a 'must' to say that producer is skillfull with a certain Vocaloid, '''IF' they're a LEGENDARY MASTER (Insert Vocaloid here). Bucchigiri-P, SONiKA-P, Aria-P, those who have the titles. Though for the producers made before I come here, I think I've seen a few of those descriptions (Like Circus-P) Since I'm cleaning the producers pages up with their songs, discography, and gallery section, I'll change the description if I see those kind of description. Unknown.System 04:26, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Um.. Unknown-san. The template that we put under the producer's page. (Is really bored on the holidays) YumiNakamine Haha. I'm not that pro. Just so so la. Sure I'll do it. It's better than just looking at it. Good luck on your exam. YumiNakamine I don't really understand but I'll give guess: Producers that don't have their own pages? Oh... Well thats a problem because most of them didn't reveal themselves huh? For now, in the song pages it's only Daifuku-P. I was going to add the page...(I'm a lazy girl) :PYumiNakamine :I'm already covering Leon's page (Woohoo!!) But I have a romanization problem: :愛レオンP. Google says it's LeonLove-P <-- Does not make any sense at all.... XD. :Also, I'm a bit stuck at adding the producers like Shota-P, Nya-P cuz I'm still a :newb to NND. OTL. You're good at adding the producers from NND, right? :YumiNakamine Producer's Name Really? LOL I'm blurred.I should trust google often. What I meant that I'm stuck is well, I don't know how to find the producers work in order (tehee). YumiNakamine : I use google to know what's the producers name (though some of them don't make any :sense but I seen worse). Mylist? oh.k,k got it. :) :YumiNakamine : Should work now, I do my works in Notepad, might have been mixed with the previous :one. OTLYumiNakamine Cover Songs Layout I've been trying to edit the Ievan Polkka but I don't have any idea to edit. The only thing in my mind is making a template for the Other Vocaloid Covers Section. This template in Utaite Wiki interests me a bit. I think it could work. YumiNakamine :LOL I didn't notice that, I just don't like putting descriptions (Cuz I don't know what to put). Yeah, I'm trying to make it shorter (Even I myself don't like long descriptions XD). Still trying to figure out what to put other than the covers though. OTL YumiNakamine :I was thinking of adding the original lyrics, and in Ievan Polkka's case, add Miku's cover lyrics. BTW, how do you know the title of the song titles in English in the Mylist section? YumiNakamine